<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Job aftermath by Hellfire32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829102">The Job aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32'>Hellfire32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on the episode The Job,as seen from the perspective of Sean Reagan</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Job aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on the episode The Job,as seen from the perspective of Sean Reagan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean's POV<br/>
Dad,Mom, Jack and I were just talking and having a great time when all of a sudden a guy runs out in front of the car and dad hit him</p><p>       The man who Danny hit is lying in the road when someone wearing a mask comes up with a gun.. Danny fires at him,he fires back and the bullet went through the windshield and lodged in the back seat between Jack and Sean</p><p>Sean's POV<br/>
Dad got out of the car and suddenly a bullet came through the windshield and lodged between me and my brother.</p><p>  Later that night at Danny's and Linda's house<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Mom is very upset at dad and Jack seems very quiet.I want to ask if we are in danger but dad's mad so I don't think I should</p><p>  Danny is teaching Jack about gun safety and Linda gets upset and sends Jack upstairs</p><p>Sean's POV<br/>
Jack just came into my room and he said that dad was talking to him and teaching him about gun safety and mom got upset at dad.I agree with mom, because we both know better than to touch dad's gun.</p><p>  Sunday's dinner at Frank's house<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Dad is mad at Mom and is making it seem like catching the bad guy is more important than how we feel,, I am really scared because mom has never said that she is done playing second fiddle to the NYPD and walking out of the dinner.</p><p> Monday afternoon and Danny and Linda are talking about the case and how important they are to each other</p><p>Sean's POV<br/>
I see mom and dad are in the living room,, but now they are talking to each other and mom just kissed dad.</p><p>  Later that night when Sean and Jack are going to bed Danny goes to Sean's room to tell him goodnight<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Dad,, I was wondering if you think catching bad guys is more important than me and Jack are<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Sean,,, nothing is more important than you, your brother and your mom to me<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
Then why were you mad at Mom for wanting you to hand the case to someone else and make her feel like she's second fiddle to the NYPD?<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Sometimes I forget that I don't see things the same way that your mom<br/>
Sean's POV<br/>
So,, your not going to divorce mom?<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
No Sean,, I love your mom very much and I will try to put her and you boys first more often.</p><p>    Later that night after Sean and Jack went to sleep<br/>
Linda's pov<br/>
Danny,,is everything ok with Jack and Sean<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
Sean had the idea that I care more about catching the perps then I do you and him and Jack<br/>
Linda's pov<br/>
Sean is seeing more than a child his age should,as is Jack.The only thing we can do is talk to them when they are concerned about anything and try to be patient with them<br/>
Danny's pov<br/>
I can do that<br/>
Danny and Linda go to bed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>